


给安东尼的花

by Softgem



Series: 请为我们祈祷，伊卡洛斯 | Pray For Us, Icarus [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crowley Runs A Flower Shop, Crowley is Human (?), Language of Flowers, M/M, Memory Loss, Podfic Available (see original work), Sadness, if I have to suffer so does everyone else, sorry - Freeform, this one hurts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 以上tag与原文一致 | Tags above are consistent with the original work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Softgem
Summary: 克鲁利听到商店门开时没有立刻抬头；他正在对付一束复杂的花束，那该死的缎带让事情变得很棘手。“等一下，”他说，皱紧眉头；缎带那头又从他手里滑了出来。一阵沉默。接着，传来一个轻柔的声音：“你在这里。”一位不寻常的顾客走进安东尼·克鲁利的花店，下了一笔非常具体的订单。AU，系列文，angst with a happy ending.（系列Summary：三个世纪以来，克鲁利作为人类重生了一次又一次，对他的过去一无所知。亚茨拉菲尔一直在努力让他变回真正的自己，最后却总是以两人都受了伤害告终。这一次，走进克鲁利的花店的时候，他只是想要悄悄见他一面。但克鲁利却没法放手了……）
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 请为我们祈祷，伊卡洛斯 | Pray For Us, Icarus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597540
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	给安东尼的花

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flowers for Anthony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126557) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



克鲁利听到商店门开时没有立刻抬头；他正在对付一束复杂的花束，那该死的缎带让事情变得很棘手。

“等一下，”他说，皱紧眉头；缎带那头又从他手里滑脱了。

一阵沉默。接着，传来一个轻柔的声音：“你在这里。”

克鲁利惊讶地抬起头，暂且放过了那条缎带。尽管有些古怪、前言不搭后语 (1)，那声音却仿佛有些熟悉。声音的主人也有些熟悉：白色、金色的发鬈，蓝得过分的眼睛，老式的背心和荒唐的格子呢领结（但……似乎还挺适合他？）。他脸上所袒露的那种情绪，他微微颤抖的下唇，他双手用以平衡似地紧握在身前的姿势，都似曾相识。

但是克鲁利以前从来没有见过他，对吧？

“我……我能为你做些什么？”他终于说道。

这个陌生人把目光从克鲁利身上转开，环顾着商店。

“又是花，”他喃喃道，基本是在自言自语， “我总能在花中找到你……”

然后他似乎摆脱了那种奇怪的情绪；当他回头看克鲁利时，他笑了。那微笑几乎是真心诚意的，但那双眼睛之中有一种特别的深切。

“我不知道你能不能帮得上我，我亲爱的；我在找一样非常具体的东西。”

克鲁利尽量不让自己对着“ _我亲爱的_ ”挑起眉：这个陌生人不会比他大十岁。他根本没资格像克鲁利的奶奶那样说话。虽然如此，这却很适合他，就像那傻乎乎的领结一样。

“来吧，试试看。说不定我能让你大吃一惊。”

那笑容出乎意料地变得充满爱意。这个陌生人上下打量着他，似乎想要看清每个细节：克鲁利为了保护自己最喜欢的黑色牛仔裤和衬衫而穿着的不太时髦但必要的围裙；在头发挡住他的脸太多次之后，他所扎起的那个凌乱的发髻；每当人问起时他不得不向他们解释的那处蛇形的纹身，以及紧挨着它的那只环形耳坠。

“我想你会的。”那个陌生人——是一位顾客，克鲁利猜想道——缓步走进店里，端详着摆出的几株玫瑰。“你对花语了解多少？”

克鲁利暗地里翻了个白眼。

“别就为了那种东西走进来，”他说，“我更愿意考虑整个排布整体看上去是什么样子，色彩和形态的平衡，以及花的气味。不是让它变成某种难以破译的解码游戏。”

“你不能两者兼顾吗？”顾客问道，转过身来挑起眉毛，神情显然是在发起一个挑战。

克鲁利突然有一种莫名其妙的冲动，想让这个人离开他的店铺。或许是由于那种挑战、那种熟悉的感觉，太像是被一个相识很久的朋友取笑。这实在太强烈、太出乎意料，莫名其妙地让他突然更想哭了。

“我想我可以试试，”克鲁利说道，皱起眉来掩饰他脸上可能露出的任何表情，“你有什么想法？”

陌生人又移开了目光；他低下头，好像在看着脚边那一排多肉植物，但克鲁利有一种奇怪至极的感觉：他没有在看它们。

“怀念，”陌生人安静地说道，“耐心。保护。然后……”他深吸一口气。“失去的爱。”

当他讲到最后那个词的时候，他的声音有那么一刻在颤抖；他的双手紧紧蜷进彼此。克鲁利咽了一口唾沫，有什么东西正在他的胸腔之后猛烈、迅速地跳动。那是他的心脏，还是有什么东西被困在那儿，不顾一切地想要得到自由？他转过身，慌忙拿出他的产品标准目录，尽管他已经熟记了大部分内容。

“我对传统的含义了解不多，”他说，眼睛盯着纸页，回避着那个转过身来再次注视着他的人。“不过……那句《哈姆雷特》里的台词是什么？迷迭香，那是——”

“——为了怀念。”陌生人接完他的话，声音奇怪地发紧，听起来几乎像是 _他_ 快要哭了。

“我这儿可没有这种东西，”克鲁利粗声粗气地说，他用余光看到陌生人似乎泄了气。“但我——”他犹豫了一下，继续假装研究着目录。“我在后面种了一丛。现在这个时节它在开花。我可以用一点那个，如果你愿意的话？”

“如果——如果不麻烦你的话。”

“没关系，反正也得在它占领花园之前修剪一下。”

“你也有一个花园？”陌生人问道，带着一种奇异的喜悦。许多人都有花园，不是吗？“你都种些什么？”

“不种我在这儿卖的东西，”克鲁利说，他很熟悉这种想法。顾客非常 _热衷_ 于他售卖自己种的花这样的想法，但在一个小小的伦敦后花园里这是不可能的。“烹饪用的香草，一些观赏植物，还有果树……”

“果树？ ”

“只是种了几棵苹果树，但我不确定——”

他停了下来，因为那个陌生人正在安静地笑着，仿佛他们刚刚开了一个只属于彼此的玩笑。

“当然了，”他说道；克鲁利感到他的脊椎再次一阵刺痛，胸口一阵紧促。

“我——我 _见过_ 你吗？”他脱口而出，“你看起来——”

陌生人的脸色立刻变了；他再次将自己隔绝，他的笑容逐渐消失。

“不，”他说，“从没有过。粉色康乃馨如何？”

克鲁利不得不眨了几下眼睛，让自己的思绪重新回到那些花上。

“是的，我通常是有一些。它们有什么特别的含义吗？”

“它们的意思是 _我永远不会忘记你_ ，”陌生人平静地回答他。“至少，它们是这个意思，在我上次……在我上次查阅这个的时候。”

“我会再查查的，”克鲁利保证道。他拿出一个笔记本，涂写下他目前知道的一切：一些象征，几种花。写到 _失去的爱_ 时，他的手开始颤抖。他转而把注意力集中到实际的细节上。“你还有什么特别想要的吗？还是说你愿意让我来做决定？”

“Always，”陌生人低声说道。接着匆忙补了一句，“我是说，拜托了，你是专家嘛。成品肯定会很好的。”

“到什么时候？”克鲁利努力从发堵的喉头发出声音，问道。“有最后期限吗？”

“不，没有期限，只要你能应付就行。”

“还有，这是个礼物吗？你需要盒装起来，还是外送的——？”

“不用了，我会过来取的。”

“好的，那你的预算？”

“可以说没有上限。”

克鲁利不得不抬起头，狐疑地打量着他。他看上去 _绝不_ 像是那种会乱花钱的人。陌生人笑了，就好像他很清楚克鲁利在想什么一样。

“好吧，得是合理的价格，”他修正道，“如果你想要为了一枝单茎玫瑰收我一千英镑，我可能会拒绝。”

“那一定得是好一枝玫瑰，”克鲁利喃喃道。“哦，等等，你 _要_ 玫瑰吗？”

陌生人的表情变得复杂而痛苦。他看向别处。

“最好不要。”

“好。行。呃，那我就……我可能需要一些联系方式，好让我通知你什么时候能弄好——”

“当然。”陌生人开始在他的口袋中翻找着，“我这儿有一张名片——”

克鲁利不禁哼的一声笑了起来。

“给我名字和电话号码就行。”

“噢。我——”不知为什么，这似乎把他吓住了，他开始紧张起来。“当然了。好吧。我的电话号码——”

他给了一个伦敦区的电话号码，而不是手机号。克鲁利把它写了下来，期待地看着他。陌生人保持着沉默。他催促道：“名字？”

停顿持续得太久，克鲁利开始怀疑到底发生了什么。这个问题够简单了——

“是，啊……”陌生人似乎在内心的挣扎中败下阵来。“亚茨拉菲尔。”

克鲁利的两条眉毛都挑到了他的发际线。

“抱歉？”

有着奇怪名字的陌生人叹了口气。

“是啊，呃。要我帮你拼出来吗？”

奇怪的是，克鲁利似乎并不需要他这么做。当他尽力试着在那张纸上写下什么时，他的笔如此流畅、如此自然地拼出了那个名字，仿佛他写下的是自己的姓名。他盯着笔下看了一会儿，然后把它推过柜台。亚茨拉菲尔看着那张纸，然后点了点头，露出一丝微笑。

“第一次拼对了，”他轻声说道。

“好的，呃，那这就——这就可以了。”克鲁利说，“应该不会超过一周。如果出了问题，我会打给你。以及做完的时候也会，当然了。”

“谢谢，”亚茨拉菲尔回答，不过是一件花卉订单，他表现出的感激似乎有点过分。“那么，一个星期后见，我亲爱的。”

克鲁利看着他转身离开，几乎无法控制自己追上他、抓住他的袖子让他不要走的欲望。走到门口时，亚茨拉菲尔回头瞥了一眼，他们四目相对时，他微笑了。然后他离开了。

克鲁利站在那里很久，盯着门。然后他钻进柜台下面找出他的平板电脑，打开搜索引擎，开始查找花朵的含义。

* * *

克鲁利没用一周的时间，主要是因为他发现自己已经沉迷其中，想要满足在亚茨拉菲尔每一句话和每一瞥中的那种深切的热望。他严肃考虑了一下有没有必要出一趟城，看看能不能搞到一些勿忘我，但最终决定它不符合花束里剩下的花的搭配。粉色康乃馨，还有迷迭香——他以前从没有往花束里放过迷迭香，但香味肯定会像天堂一般的；白色石楠花，代表保护（为了搞到这种花他不得不欠了个人情）；以及一束白石蒜 (2)，代表忍耐。他找不到任何花语确切地是 _失去的爱_ 的花，但看起来雏菊是代表忠诚和不渝的爱情，而且，从亚茨拉菲尔所说的一切来看……

他想到亚茨拉菲尔，几乎和他考虑花束一样频繁。他漫无目的地想着他。有关与他形影不离的那种悲伤，以及尽管如此还是会情不自禁似地对克鲁利露出的笑容。他的笑声，他柔和、熨帖的样子，令人安心、熟悉、 _珍贵_ ……

他几乎想要花束出个什么问题，让他有个借口拿起电话，但一切都顺利进行、毫无差池，最后的花束呈现出的是一种乱糟糟的、家常的甜美，与克鲁利平日大胆、浮华的风格大相径庭。但这很适合亚茨拉菲尔。他可以想象他用那双指甲修剪整齐的手捧着它，可以想象它被摆在一间杂乱的书房或舒适的起居室的架子上。

他一直等到店里没有顾客，才拨出亚茨拉菲尔留给他的电话号码。他告诉自己这只是尽量减少背景噪音以尽礼貌，而且这一切绝对和他敲击出正确的数字时加速的心跳完全无关。

亚茨拉菲尔过了一会才接起电话，电话接通时，他听起来有些喘不上气，就好像刚刚冲过一段楼梯跑来。

“嗨，这是，呃，克鲁利——”等一下，他告诉亚茨拉菲尔他自己的名字了吗？他不记得了。“我是说，我是——”

“是，当然了，克鲁利，花店的那位，”亚茨拉菲尔回答道，克鲁利感到一阵暖意，几乎让他头晕目眩。人们经常把他的姓读错，或者读得很别扭，仿佛他们希望如果他们能让他自己意识到他的姓氏读起来有多奇怪的话，他就会让他们叫他安东尼。亚茨拉菲尔叫出他的名字就仿佛他已经说出过千万遍，这名字在他口中带着一种令人愉悦的重量。“那花束怎么样了？”

“做——做完了，”克鲁利回答道，“你想什么时候来取？”

“噢！嗯，我……我想我可以马上过来，你会不会不方便？”

“不，那——那很好。非常好，”克鲁利说，“我等着你。”

“那我马上就来。”

“好的，”克鲁利说，然后听到电话另一端咔哒挂上的声音。

他把他的手机放上柜台，惊讶地注意到他的手正在微微颤抖。那是由于亚茨拉菲尔声音中的那种渴望，他说“ _那我马上就来_ ”的那种语气。就仿佛只要克鲁利一个电话，他就会放下手头一切，不假思索地赶来一样。

克鲁利摇了摇头。他不知道他这一周是怎么了。亚茨拉菲尔肯定是这个下午有些空闲，现在马上来取花也顺理成章。没有更多的原因了。

差不多半小时之后，亚茨拉菲尔到了——他的住处或者工作的地方一定不远——而克鲁利正在给店外陈列的盆栽浇水。只是因为这是个做这件事的好时间，而不是因为他想要看见亚茨拉菲尔从街上走过来，或许，在他看到克鲁利之前就先看见他。

他没能如愿以偿：亚茨拉菲尔几乎是不知从哪儿冒出来的，从一小群正巧路过商店的行人后边现了身。克鲁利几乎失手掉了他的花洒，最后惊讶间把它捧在了胸前。

“抱歉，我吓到你了吗？”

“不，没什么，呃——进来吧。”

这种亲密感很奇怪，好像他是在邀请亚茨拉菲尔进入他的公寓，而不是商店，毕竟商店对任何想进去的人都开放。克鲁利放下花洒，去后面的房间取那束花。他没有意识到亚茨拉菲尔一直跟着他，直到他转身想要把花重新捧回店里的时候。

“噢。”亚茨拉菲尔盯着克鲁利手中的花，他的表情静止了，仿佛在那层皮肤下面有太多的表情，他一个都表达不出。“这——克鲁利，这 _太美了_ 。”

克鲁利能够感受到自己开始脸红。出乎意料地砸向他的赞美的分量、亚茨拉菲尔看着花束的眼神——接着是，只是那一瞬间，亚茨拉菲尔看着 _他_ 的眼神；他很快就转开了眼睛。

“太完美了，”他说，克鲁利还没来得及说出一个字。“绝对完美。”

“噢，”克鲁利说，听到他自己的声音，安静又脆弱。“我……我很高兴你喜欢它。”

这个时刻延伸得太久了，他们似乎都在试图看着彼此的同时又避免视线相接；亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛不停地瞥向那束花，而克鲁利的心脏隐隐作痛；他觉得他能够看见那双眼睛里有眼泪在闪烁。

“嗯，”亚茨拉菲尔最后说。“我想我最好……”

他闪开了克鲁利的视线，但他并没有完全靠边站，所以克鲁利回到店中时，是与他擦肩而过。就在离他足够近的地方，他闻到了亚茨拉菲尔身上的淡淡香味，它甚至穿透了后间里那种发冲的香气：他身上是一股旧书和茶的味道，还有一丝薰衣草的气息。商店在他周围变得模糊；他使劲眨着眼睛，不明白他为什么突然想要流泪。

“你要给他们配个花瓶吗？”他走到柜台前问道。“还是我把它们包起来？”

“包起来就行，谢谢。”亚茨拉菲尔转向对面。“我家里有一个花瓶。”

胸口又是一阵震颤，亚茨拉菲尔嗓音中平静的温和直入克鲁利的心脏，撕扯着他。他埋头把花束包装成了他所能做到的最好的程度，尽量不去感受亚茨拉菲尔在他身上的视线，然后，突然间，他发现自己问：“这是给谁的？”

亚茨拉菲尔屏住了呼吸。

“只是……只是给我自己的，”过了一会，他回答道。

克鲁利抬起头，皱起眉看着他。“真的？”

亚茨拉菲尔端详着他的脸，仿佛描摹着每一处线条和每个角度，然后又移开了目光。

“曾经有这么一个人，我爱过他，”他说。“这些花……某种意义上，这些花是给他的。但现在就把它们送给他会非常不公平，你知道。那是很久以前的事了。他也已经不再是曾经的他了。他……这些日子甚至认不出我。”

“噢，”克鲁利说。亚茨拉菲尔声音中的伤痛、渴望和悲哀淹没了他。

“我尽量不去想这些，”亚茨拉菲尔说道，双手紧紧相握，他想要用一种轻快的口吻说下去，但没能做到。“继续生活下去，你知道。毕竟还有很多事情要做。但有时我……会有点太多愁善感，有时候我……”

他的声音颤抖着，眼睛迅速地向克鲁利投去一瞥，然后转过脸去，仿佛觉得羞愧。

“有时候我真的很想念他。”

克鲁利从来不善于处理自己的情绪，更不用说处理别人的了。他想说些什么，随便什么都行，任何能缓和亚茨拉菲尔的悲伤的话都行。但他能想到的只有一句话，从他胃中某个深深的、翻滚着的角落里逼出来的只有这一句话：“他想要这样的结果吗？为什么他不会想要你继续下去？”

亚茨拉菲尔嗤了一声，几乎笑了出来。他转过身去，仿佛在观察收银台旁边架子上摆着的贺卡。

“我喜欢这个想法，”他说，“但事情要比这复杂一点。”

“是吗？因为我——我的意思是，只是如果，如果是 _我_ 的话， _我_ 不希望你的下半辈子都——”

他停了下来，因为亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛转向了他。这一次，他毋庸置疑地流泪了。

“我知道，”亚茨拉菲尔说，非常温柔、非常悲伤。“我知道你不会的，我亲爱的。但这是我的选择。”

他把手伸进口袋，掏出一个老旧的皮夹，和克鲁利所想象的样子一模一样。

“我该付你多少钱？”亚茨拉菲尔轻巧地问道，打开皮夹，翻弄着里面的东西，一直垂着眼睛。

克鲁利吞咽以缓解喉口的堵塞，开了一个低于他该收的钱很多的价格。亚茨拉菲尔立刻瞪了他一眼，混合着爱意和怒意，如此似曾相识，几乎 _令人作痛_ 。

“我对鲜花的价格了解够多了，我知道这个价格绝对不合理。再试一次。”

克鲁利不情愿地给出一个高得多的数字——尽管这个价格还是远远低估了他自己的劳力。亚茨拉菲尔看了他一眼，仿佛他完全知道克鲁利打的什么主意，但看上去他决定就这样放过他。他用现金付了钱，而当克鲁利伸出手去接过纸钞时，他们的指尖有一瞬彼此擦过。他用尽全力才没有伸手握住亚茨拉菲尔的手。

他点了三次才数清找零。当他把硬币放进亚茨拉菲尔摊开的手心时，他试着让他的指尖再次触碰他的皮肤；但亚茨拉菲尔从接触中抽离，抓过硬币，急忙把它们收进皮夹。

“好了，”克鲁利说。他突然非常清楚地意识到，再没有什么能把亚茨拉菲尔留在这儿了，没有什么东西能让他再来一次了。“嗯。”

“嗯，”亚茨拉菲尔伸出手去拿那束花，温柔地把它捧在手里，好像抱着一个孩子。“真的，我不知道……我不知道怎么感谢你。这就是我想要的一切了。”

那是个谎言，克鲁利能听出来，虽然这与那些花无关。不管亚茨拉菲尔想要的是什么，那绝对不可能因为一束奇怪的、特别定制的花束就最终属于他。

“好吧，”过了一会，亚茨拉菲尔说，低头看着那些花，抬起一只手来拂过一枝带叶的迷迭香，香气在他们两人之间弥散。“我就……好吧。谢谢你，克鲁利。”

“随时欢迎回来，”克鲁利脱口而出，绝望而痛苦，感觉自己如同在高高的悬崖边上摇摇欲坠。“我的意思是，我——我为常客提供折扣，你知道，我们有特别优惠——”

亚茨拉菲尔把眼睛转向他，他们彼此注视，仿佛持续了好几千秒。他深深吸了一口气，然后转身走向门口。

“不，我——谢谢，但我不会再当不速之客了，”(3) 他说道，可能想要幽默一把，但说出来却更像是内疚。“这就是我来这儿想要的全部。”

“你可以——”克鲁利磕磕绊绊地说，双手紧抓着柜台，“——当不速之客，我是说，我——即便你什么都不想买——”

亚茨拉菲尔停了下来，手还放在门上。他依然背对着克鲁利，但克鲁利能在玻璃反光中看到他。他咬着嘴唇，双眼低垂，表情充满痛苦，仿佛在抵抗终极的诱惑。

“最好不要，”他答道，没有回头。“结局总是不会好。”

“什——什么意思？”

“我以前试过的，你看，”亚茨拉菲尔继续说道，声音很低，克鲁利只能勉强听见他在说什么。“头几次……但最终我只是给你带来了痛苦，无论如何。”

“我——”

“再见，亲爱的，好好活着。”

门在他身后关上。克鲁利一动不动地站着，然后有什么东西溅落在他依然紧攀着柜台、仿佛要用指尖刻进台面的手上。他抹了一把自己的脸，发现那儿已经被眼泪打湿了，而眼泪还在流下来，仿佛永远不会停止。

“我不明白，”他对着空荡荡的商店大声说道。他感到心碎。“我……我不明白。”

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：  
> (1)原文为non-sequitur。  
> (2)原文为pale allium.  
> (3)原文为I shan't darken your door again.
> 
> 作者说：  
> 是这样的，我觉得我有必要为造成这种局面而道歉。 我不知道这篇文是从哪里来的，也不知道为什么我的大脑看着好兆头里这些可爱的温柔欢乐，然后想，“现在让我们搞点悲伤的东西来吧”。
> 
> For more fanart inspired by the original work, see the endnote of **[the original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126557) **.****


End file.
